


Late Night Snacks

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Eating, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pregnancy leads to <i>all kinds</i> of hungers. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa's baby, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snacks

The soft rattle of glass jars moving around in the ice box alerted him to the whereabouts of his wife. He found her bent over, halfway into the refrigerator, the light inside the box illuminating her gravid body. Man, her ass was the best, especially swaying from side to side like that while Rebecca was bent over, searching for a midnight snack. Mm-mmm.

Jean couldn’t resist. Leaning against the doorframe, he clicked on the kitchen light at the same time as he cleared his throat. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Rebecca bumped her head on the inside of the box as she tried to stand up. “Ow! Damn, Jean!” She rubbed her crown. A sausage, half-eaten, hung in her other hand. Her scowl made Jean want to laugh. 

Instead he limped over to her – should’ve brought the crutches, he thought as his back twinged – laying a hand on her burgeoning belly as he leaned in to give her a kiss. “You smell like sausage.” 

Raising her sausage, Rebecca wagged it at him. “There’s a reason for that.” 

Jean caught her hand, guiding it to his mouth and taking a bite out of the sausage. He chewed, enjoying the texture, the spices, and the glare Rebecca gave him for eating her food. “Not bad but are you sure you should be feeding Junior sausage this late at night?” He nodded at her belly. 

“I thought about sausage and ice cream,” she said, “but I couldn’t wait to dig into the ice cream. And _Molly_ will be fine with it.” She rubbed her stomach affectionately. 

“Hmph.” Jean peered into the ice box. Food stuffed into practically every crevasse but all in an order he couldn’t quite figure out. Rebecca knew where everything was and where it was supposed to go and he just went along with it. “Well. Finish your snack and let’s go back to bed.” 

Rebecca grinned and licked the end of her sausage. Her eyes sparkled and she did that shimmy thing with her shoulders. The warmth in his stomach spread further south, igniting hungers for something other than food. Jean gave Rebecca a lingering up-and-down look and waggled his eyebrows. Rebecca turned away from him, glancing over her shoulder. “I’m ready for another sausage.” 

Jean wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close enough to rub against that glorious ass. He whispered in her ear, “Maybe once we get to bed, I’ll let you have one.”


End file.
